Today is Different
by EvaBuddieva
Summary: Ron and Hermione are married... This follows more along the lines of them becoming parents. What more is there to say? ...Other than I don't own or take credit for any of the silly fantasies JK planted in my head.
1. Chapter 1

A young woman with long curly brown hair tied up in a loose bun looked down at the mess of paper work in front of her. Since she had taken a long lunch earlier that day she was behind on her work. But looking at the stack of papers that seemed to grow every time she glanced over at them, she couldn't help but feel her body itching to leave and go home to her husband. She dragged her eyes away from the papers and looked up at the clock above her office door coming to the immediate conclusion that she was too distracted to make an attempt at anymore paperwork.

This was very unusual for Hermione Weasley, who never postponed work, but today was different.

Decidedly she pushed her chair back from her large oak desk and stood up yawning. Hastily she gathered up her briefcase and headed out of her office toward the elevators and down to the atrium of the Ministry of Magic. At the atrium she gave Percy Weasley, probably the only other worker of the ministry who worked later than her, a slightly more enthusiastic smile and wave than usual as she took the nearest fireplace home. A moment later she found herself in the fireplace of her and Ron's very modest flat. As she stepped out the fireplace, brushing off some slight soot that had accumulated from the trip she exclaimed, "Ron, I'm home!" Trying not to sound too excited.

Leaving her briefcase by the fireplace she headed toward the kitchen in search of Ron, who hadn't answered her. As she walked into the kitchen she wasn't surprised to find Ron sitting at the table reading the Daily Prophet. Ron sat with his back to Hermione reading so she quickly reached around him and pecked him on the cheek as she headed to the sink to address the morning's dishes. As she enchanted the morning dishes to clean themselves and started preparation for dinner by having pots and pans fly out of their cupboards she didn't notice that Ron's knuckles were white or that he hadn't turned a page since she entered the room.

"What do you feel like for tonight?" she cheerfully questioned looking in the fridge.

When his reply was just a "Hmph.." and a shrug she emerged from the fridge with some chicken and other ingredients for the meal she been craving all day long. She hummed a little as she prepared the dinner, waving her wand, silently charming the meal to make itself. When she had everything under control and enchanted to where she didn't have to hover over the stove to make sure everything was doing what it was supposed to she walked up behind Ron.

Running her hands over his chest she kissed his neck and whispered in his ear, "Good Evening," Not bothering to hide the delight in her voice.

But Ron jerked away coldly to her affectionate greeting. At this she stood up straight and walked over to the sink now extremely agitated (as only Ron could make her) and hurt, having a feeling that his anger was directly targeted at her for the first time she arrived at the flat. It seemed Ron was the only person in the world able to make her go from amazingly pleased to abominably unhappy.

"What's wrong?" She said irritably as she started to dry the now cleaned morning dishes by hand.

Ron just scoffed loudly. This just enraged Hermione more and confirmed that he was indeed angry with her for some reason unknown to her.

"Let me rephrase that then..." She said taking a deep breath and shutting her eyes for a brief moment, "What did _I_ do?"

Ron just snorted loudly, "Oh please! I saw you with him!"

Hermione put down the dishes she was drying with a clatter, rolled her eyes and sighed staring at the back of Ron's head. _So it was her seeing Viktor today, was it?_ Ron's constant jealously of the famed quidditch player when it came to Hermione never ceased to irritated and amaze her to no end.

"Who Ron? I've talked with tons of 'hims' today." she said playing coy as her temper rose quickly.

"Viktor Krum." He said exaggerating every syllable now standing up and facing her, his face read with anger and jealousy.

"Well you should know! Harry and you saw him this morning in the Auror's office when he stopped by to say hello to Harry!" She exclaimed exasperated throwing up her hands.

"Oh please!" Ron snorted again but just stood there stubbornly frustrated.

"Ron! We're old friends, we used to write each other all the time! Of course he would come and see me if he was in town!" Her temper was at boiling point and her brown eyes were blazing.

Ron scoffed, yet again and said, "You were practically _glowing_, Hermione!"

Hermione just stared at him anger and exasperation shown plainly in her expression and tears now building up behind her eyes as they always did when she became extremely upset. But then Hermione did something that completely surprised Ron: She opened her mouth ready to battle and just as suddenly as her temper had flared, the light disappeared. Hermione closed her now-gaping mouth, turned around, stopped the assorted utensils from stirring the cooking dinner on the stove, turned off the stove and oven, and walked out of the kitchen silent as the dead.

Ron jumped, startled out of his stunned discomposure when he heard their bedroom door slam shut.

_This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. How could he be so... so... _Hermione thought angrily as she paced their bedroom floor. She planted herself on the bed as she tried to think of a bad enough word to describe her ridiculous husband's attitude. She was taken out of her revere abruptly when Ron opened the door to their bedroom and walked in the room. She looked up at him, her eyes and face red and puffy from crying. _He had ruined it..._

"Hermione, I-" Ron started but Hermione interrupted him.

"I'm tired. I'm going to take a bath.." she said coldly, as she wiped her tear stained eyes. Hermione then walked straight past his sorry-filled, confused eyes into the bathroom and slammed the door. She went to the sink and splashed some cold water on her face hoping it would make the redness and puffiness go down. _This wasn't how it was supposed to happen..._ She thought angrily over and over in her head. She started the bath hastily... She didn't want to talk to him. She didn't want it to come out with the bitterness and anger she felt right now. She stepped into the hot water wincing at first at the steaming hot water but got all the way in once she got used to it. She didn't know what Ron was doing... She was glad he hadn't come to the door though. Knowing him he was probably making himself a sandwich for dinner and turning on the radio to listen to a quidditch match of his beloved Chudley Cannons. She could see him in her mind shrugging off the fight that had just occurred and settle himself comfortably on the couch while she agonized over the scene that had just passed.

After an hour of soaking in tub, tracing her finger around her bellybutton, and calming down Hermione got out, dried off and put her robe on as she walked out of the bathroom only to find Ron sitting on the edge of their bed, waiting for her to come out of the bathroom.

"Hermione, I really am sorry... I was being a complete prat." Ron said looking into her eyes trying to find some hope of forgiveness.

She stood there for a second then sat down on the bed next to him, "Ron it isn't that... Well it IS that but..." She sat up and looked into his eyes, "I was _glowing_ this afternoon because I had just..." she gulped, "J-Just found out I was pregnant."

Ron gaped at her for a few seconds then a large goofy grin found it's way to his face, "Hermione!" he exclaimed then realizing how he had treated her earlier that night, "I am such a git!" he yelled embracing her tightly.

She couldn't help but laugh, "Yes, yes you are Ronald Weasley..."

"Oh Hermione! A baby!" He said pushing her shoulders back and looking at her face to face, both of them grinning now.

"I know!" she said happily. _Maybe tonight wasn't a complete disaster..._ She thought to herself.

Then Ron went suddenly concerned, "You haven't told anyone else have you?"

"Of course not!" she said backing away from him completely, ready to put up a fight again.

"I'm sorry... I just... well-"

But Hermione interrupted,

"Prat."She said plainly. "It was quite hard to keep it to myself too. My assistant kept giving me odd looks when she noticed me grinning non-stop..." Hermione said nuzzling her head into his neck affectionately.

"Well I'm glad my wife is a master of self-control. I would have yelled it down the halls of the Auror's offices..." Ron murmured as he put his arms around Hermione.

"Well practice makes perfect..." Hermione said quietly.

"Right..." Ron said as he kissed her head and stroked her hair.

Hermione sat up again, "I need to get some night clothes on..." she said tiredly looking down at her robe.

Ron pulled her back to him and kissed her gently, "Really?" he said with a flicker of mischief in his eyes.

Hermione knew that face anywhere and smiled brightly, "Well now that I think of it I am rather hot in the robe..." She said peeling it off slowly at Ron's eyes looked on in wonder.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron sat on the edge of Hermione and his bed tapping his foot impatiently on the floor while Hermione was busily writing down a lengthy list on a long sheet of paper. She sat against the headboard of their bed with countless pillows supporting her back and neck as she concentrated determinedly on the list in her hands sometimes pausing and letting it rest on her gigantic stomach to contemplate things unknown to Ron.

"Hermione! Could you hurry up with that thing? You told me you only had a few things you wanted me to pick up!" Ron exclaimed exasperatedly.

Hermione rolled her eyes and continued writing. She _had_ originally told him she wanted him to pick up a few oddities but now that she had a pen in her hand new things bombarded her worry-driven mind. Finally she set her pen down on the nightstand next to her that was covered with a mountain of books and held out the list for Ron to take.

Ron took it from her and his eyebrows immediately furrowed as he looked down the list, "Hermione, you said you only needed me to run a few _quick_ errands. AND you have things on here for me to _do_ around here, not just pick up!" Ron said, his eyes glued to the list.

Hermione sighed, "Ron, there are still necessities needed for the nursery _and _groceries needed so we can keep you fed and happy _and_ some odd jobs that need to get done before the baby gets here because we will have absolutely no time _after_ the fact..." Then Hermione's voice grew hostile and frustrated, "Half of these things I was planning on doing myself! But now seeing as I've been exiled to bed-rest and _you_ won't bend the rules one bit I need you to do these things for me!"

Ron immediately responded to hostile-Hermione by planting himself next to her. He let her finish her rant and then started in putting his arm around her shoulders and saying gently, "Hermione I understand but you know what the doctor said and you know who it's for. And really I would think you would be glad that I'm finally coming around to the muggle-doctor's way of thinking after all the months you had to convince me of his credibility. So I will go and get as much of these errands done as I can, come back here, make us dinner, and then start in on those odd-jobs tomorrow." Ron finished firmly.

Hermione just signed at this and nodded. At this sign of acquiescence Ron kissed Hermione on the cheek and headed for the door concentrating on the list in his hands again. Hermione sat on the bed with her hands on her belly until she heard the fireplace ignite and then slid out of bed and onto her swollen bare feet. Quickly she headed for her closet and dressed. As she went down the hall and into the living room she pulled up her unruly hair hastily, glanced at her watch, grabbed her briefcase, and stepped into the fireplace herself like a prisoner walking out the front doors of a jail.

A moment later Hermione found herself in the atrium of the ministry and set off toward the elevators for the floor to her office. Hermione had recently switched departments at the ministry. She initially started her career in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures where she worked to improve the lives of house-elves but was now in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement after much deliberation. Once Hermione reached the Department of Magical Law Enforcement floor she tried to get to her office and past her secretary as discreetly as possible. Thankfully it looked like most people were too buried in work to notice her and her assistant wasn't at her desk. As Hermione slipped into her office and quietly closed the door she let out a sigh of relief. Between her sheer notoriety at the ministry and the fact that half of her family worked here now, she was extremely pleased to not get caught ironically playing hooky from her mandatory bed-rest state at home.

Finally able to attend to some pressing cases she had been assigned before her doctor's appointment yesterday, Hermione gingerly sat herself down at her desk and set to work. She was so intent at work that hours later she didn't notice her office door open and a tall red head, pregnant also but fewer months along than Hermione, lean against the frame with her arms crossed.

"You're not supposed to be here." Ginny said with an impeccable resemblances to Mrs. Weasley Senior.

Hermione looked up at Ginny with her quill still poised in the air ready and eyes wide like a deer caught in a car's headlights, "Ginny? W-what are you doing here?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and stepped into Hermione's office keeping her arms arms crossed, "I'm supposed to be here."

Ginny's simple reply confused Hermione. _Had Ron told Ginny to keep tabs on Hermione? Was Hermione being followed by her own sister-in-law?_ Hermione's mind whirred with conspiracies and paranoia until Ginny decided she was ready to convey more information.

"I was meeting Harry for a quick lunch when I was approached by Percy who mentioned he'd seen you scampering through the atrium earlier this morning." Ginny explained nonchalantly.

"I was _not_ scampering." Hermione pouted defiantly.

"Either way, I happen to know you have been ordered to bed-rest for the remainder of your pregnancy. You informed me of it yourself last night." Ginny said matter-of-factly, "So I'm going to have to ask you to put the paperwork down."

"Ginny, I'm just trying to finish up some cases I was given before my doctor's appointment yesterday... I didn't want them to have to push off my work on someone else!" Hermione said quickly.

"Hermione, these things happen. You're going on maternity leave officially in a week and a half anyway. Come on. We're going." Ginny put her hands on her hips for added measure.

Hermione looked defeated and set her quill down, "What about your lunch with Harry? And where's James?"

"I spoke with Harry before I came here and James is with my mother for the afternoon."

"You spoke with Harry? Did you tell him-"

But Ginny cut her off, "Yes.. But I told him not to tell Ron because _you_ were going to."

At this Hermione hung her head a bit and added sulkily, "He couldn't get a hold of Ron anyway, he's running errands for me.."

Ginny nodded as if she was humoring an a child and led Hermione out of her office and to the elevators. Once in the elevators Hermione felt the oddest kick she's ever felt from the baby in the whole of her whole pregnancy. When they reached the atrium Hermione's water broke.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione quickly glanced over the last of her revised "Proper Procedures for the Magical Law Enforcement Squad Regarding the Search and Seizure of Dark Artifacts" submitted by the Wizengamot earlier that month. Normally she would not have allowed herself to bring work home, let-alone turn Ron and her master bed into a self-shuffling factory of parchment, but this legislature had been one of the many pieces of law in the works by the ministry since the fall of Voldemort and almost every department in the ministry had their quills in it. Needless to say it was on the edge of endorsement and finally was about to reach enactment.

Hermione let out a deep sigh and lifted her eyes to the ceiling of the apartment in relief. She had finally felt satisfied with what was placed in front of her time and time again by colleagues at the ministry. Now she could focus her attention back on her goal of having a law of equality passed for all magical creatures. The current Minister of Magic, Kingsley, used this precise well-known dream of Hermione's to lure her over to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in the first place and she was constantly being forced from its pursuit by other "more pressing matters" of magical law.

As Hermione magicked the paperwork into one neatly stacked pile and into an expandable file she glanced at the clock which showed "passed Rosie's bedtime" knowingly. She got off the bed and headed in the direction she had heard different magical creature's sounds coming from just moments before. When she reached the living room she found Ron snoozing stretched out of the sofa comfortably with Rose asleep in his arms. Hermione gently wiggled Ron's big toe smiling down at the scene.

"Hmm..?" Ron exhaled deeply, prying his eyes open.

"Careful not to wake her," Hermione whispered as she looked around the living room strewn with the Daily Prophet, books, assortments of both moving and non-moving pictures in picture frames, baby toys, and questionable plant life. Spotting Rose's favorite blanket her Granny-Molly knitted her, Hermione handed it to Ron who readily took it and wrapped Rose in it while getting up from the couch yawning wide. They both silently walked down the hall to Rose's nursery to put her to bed.

Hermione stood silhouetted against the light from the hallway in the nursery doorway as Ron lay sleeping Rose in her crib. She leaned into door frame, resting her head against it and folding her arms loosely over herself while Ron bent down to kiss the baby goodnight. She smiled to herself as she noticed him meticulously tucking her in for the night before turning around stretching.

"You finish your revisions already?" Ron said in a low voice as he eased Rose's door shut.

"Yes, it came together quite smoothly after all... I was worried that Percy might have put too much emphasis on cauldron confiscation but I have a feeling your Dad had a look at his section before it was submitted for review to my department." She said catching Ron's eye knowingly.

Ron smirked, "Too ambitious for his own good as always."

Hermione stopped both of them and kissed Ron when they reached the living room again, "Thank you for taking care of Rosie this evening..."

Hermione trailed off and her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at Ron. She knew how much it bothered him when she brought work home, especially with Rose in their lives now and didn't want him to be annoyed. Ron let out a sigh and a lop-sided smile, "It was nothing I couldn't handle for a night."

He kissed her again and Hermione smiled up at him. When she began to move away from him to start the nightly clean up he kept hold of her, "Hermione, leave it for a second- I've barely seen you today!"

She blushed, suddenly finding a watermark on the coffee table extremely interesting. Ron pulled her down to couch decidedly and conjured some glasses filled with wine for them from the kitchen.

"Are you sure? You look exhausted, Ron." Hermione said despite the fact that she was leaning into his embrace and took her glass from him.

"_You_ look exhausted, lets be exhausted together," He said cheekily.

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle at this remark, "Was it just me or did our living room turn into the Forbidden Forest a while back there?"

"Oh, yeah that.. I was teaching Rosie about different magical creatures. You know- which ones to steer clear of, which ones that are alright, which ones may be considered perfect pet candidates by a certain bearded half-giant acquaintance..." Ron said in mock-seriousness.

"'Acquaintance?' Hagrid spends every family holiday or celebration we've had since we left Hogwarts with us!" Hermione replied incredulously, trying to keep a straight face and failing as always.

"I wasn't referencing Hagrid!" Ron said laughing, "I was talking about... Grawp!"

"Ah yes, Grawp. Of course..." Hermione said shaking her head and laughing out right.

"You need to not jump to conclusions," Ron replied in mock-exasperation.

"Sorry, dear. You know how I get when I hear about you feeding our offspring false information..." Hermione said putting her untouched glass of wine down on the table in front of them and moving in closer to Ron.

"I do indeed. You need to be careful or she'll out brilliant even you someday!"

"Not if you can help it," Hermione quipped smirking. "I got an owl from Ginny today, by the way. They have to cancel tomorrow night's dinner plans."

"Yes I heard. Harry said James has come down with a cold and it looks like Al is heading that way too." Ron said finishing off his wine and sinking further into the couch. "I can't believe they're pregnant again... They've got a right pattern going about now."

Hermione smiled to herself, "Well we all could have guessed that Harry wanted to make a family of his own in proper fashion."

"Guess I never thought about it." Ron said thickly.

"Imagine that." Hermione replied smartly.

Ron eyed her skeptically before saying, "Why should I bother worrying myself about his plans when we have our own?"

"And what plans are these?" Hermione laughed, "Plan on chaining me to the house to take care of your own growing brood to rival his?"

Ron tilted his head back and laughed as she yawned and laid her head of his shoulder, "No... I meant to say our life. I'm perfectly happy with just Rosie and you."

But Ron's body suddenly went rigid.

"Ron... What is it?" Hermione said sitting up, her eyes searching his face for answers.

Ron just stared at her for a moment as if something was clicking, "Did you say 'growing?'"

Hermione's hand went straight to her mouth and her cheeks turned a deep shade of pink.

"Um..." Hermione said at a loss for words.

"You didn't drink any of your wine... Are you...?" Ron said as his ears grew more and more red.

"I-I'm not sure. I haven't had time to go to the doctor properly to find out for certain..." She said quietly. Hermione was stunned at herself. She didn't want herself, let-alone Ron to get excited about something that might not even be a reality.

"Another baby! Oh, Hermione! How can I feel more surprised than when we found out about Rosie!" Ron said more to himself than to Hermione.

"Ron we don't know for sure, it's important that we keep our expectations reasonable so if it actually isn't the case we're not too disappointed..." Hermione said as if she was reciting the ingredients to Polyjuice Potion.

"I hope it's a boy!" Ron said ignoring Hermione and pulling her close again. "We'll catch up with those Potters yet!"

Hermione couldn't help but giggle at that, "Now you can have another whack at your future Chudley Cannon..."

"He'll turn everything around. They'll finally have a chance at the World Cup!" Ron said excitedly.

Hermione kissed his lopsided grin and laid her head back on his shoulder, "Well if I'm not cleaning all this up tonight then you're cleaning it up tomorrow..."

Ron glanced down at her narrowing his eyes then around the room. He then lifted her head to him and said "Deal." and sealed it with a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione stood by the dryer piling clean laundry into a basket hurriedly. Rose stood just outside the laundry room doorway with a wide grin on her face seeming to appreciate the fact that she could now stand on her own without help and unsteadily walk where she pleased. After topping off her pile of laundry, Hermione expertly navigated her way around her toddler despite the large basket in her hands and almost as large pregnant belly in front of her to make her way through the maze of large cardboard boxes that littered their apartment floor. Rose followed a ways behind her mother taking a bit more concentration to avoid the boxes, most empty at the moment with their contents covering every surface higher than a meter due to the fact that Rose was enjoying a good pillaging phase.

"Momma.. Momma.. Momma..." Rose sang to herself as she followed Hermione into the living room. Hermione placed the basket of laundry on the couch, took out her wand, and began to magic the laundry folded. Hermione grinned at Rose as she began bouncing up and down and laughing her adorable baby laugh delighted at her mother's trick. Hermione then expertly put the laundry directly into a cardboard box and magicked it shut with packing tape just in time before Rose noticed her opportunity to undo yet another chore.

"Rosie-Rosie, are you ready to go?" Hermione exclaimed as she bent down and lifted Rose into her arms.

"Yes!" Rose said determinedly. She was just starting to grasp the concept of 'yes' and 'no' and seemed to want to make sure no one misunderstood her.

"OK, lets go see if Daddy's ready." Hermione said placing a kiss on her head and made her way to Ron and her bedroom, "Ron, are you ready? We're going to be late..."

"I'm almost there! Very close..." Ron said sitting on the bed and tying his trainers. It was Easter Holiday and they were going to the Burrow for a family gathering.

"I think I've got all the linens and winter things packed away but I'm sure something will turn up that I over looked." Hermione said with the usual hint of planning, organizing, and worrying constantly going on in her head.

"I'm sure you got everything. We still have some time before the move, Hermione. It will be fine." Ron said standing up and taking Rose from her so she could put on her jacket.

"I know, I know... It just seems like everything is happening so fast and-" Hermione started to say but Ron cut her off.

"It will be fine. We love the house, it's in between our families, and if we weren't moving now we'd be moving with a new born to worry about during all the packing and unpacking. Come on, we don't want to be late!" Ron said decidedly looking directly at Hermione as she tried to avoid his gaze.

"Yes.. You're right. I know..." Hermione said picking up Rose's diaper bag and heading out of the room quickly.

Ron followed behind and watched Hermione gather up some floo powder and step into the fireplace, "We're right behind you."

Hermione disappeared into green flames and Ron stood there for a moment with Rose, "Did you hear that Rose? I was right..." He gathered up some floo powder and held on securely to Rose, "OK, here we go, Rosie- hold on tight to Daddy now!"

Ron and Rose landed in the Burrow's fireplace to a full and festive house. Hermione was putting down Rose's diaper bag and asking his mother, Fleur, and Andromedaif she could help with anything in the kitchen, George was showing off the latest Weasley Wizard Wheezes products to Teddy, Victoire, and James in the living room, Arthur, Percy, and Hagrid were outside talking and setting up tables for the meal, while Ginny with Lilly asleep in her arms seemed to be engrossed in a discussion involving the latest quidditch stats with Bill and Charlie, and Harry let a struggling Al down to join his cousins and brother with George in the living room.

"Hello, Ron and Rosie!" Harry exclaimed walking forward and tickling Rose in the stomach playfully.

"Hello, Harry," Ron said still surveying his family's controlled chaos, "And we were expecting a nice quiet family gathering..." Ron said with mock disappointment that sounded a lot like Percy.

"No such thing," Harry laughed as Rose too began to struggle in Ron's arms to get down.

"Oh go on then." Ron said letting her down and watching her find her footing and make her way towards the miniature fireworks display and music that seemed to be going off in the living room. Hermione after being shooed away from the kitchen goings-on joined them and followed Ron's gaze apprehensively to George in the living room.

"I'm assuming they've been cleared by your mum..." Harry said as he noticed not only Hermione's apprehension but noted a look of worry in Ron's face too.

"Yes, she mentioned something about them." Hermione said leaning in to hug Harry.

"How have you been?" Harry said hugging Hermione.

Hermione smiled at Ron and said, "Good.. Just anticipating the move and this little squirt." Hermione said motioning to her stomach.

"Ron showed me the house during our lunch Friday. It looks great." Harry said.

"It'll definitely be nice to have more space... And a yard! The woods in the back need a bit of growing but I think we'll be able to play some quidditch back there before long!" Ron said excitedly.

"The selling point, of course." Hermione added with a significant glance to Harry.

"Of course!" Harry said laughing, "We just want our kids to have a shot at the big leagues someday, Hermione... No shame in that."

"Well as long as you both leave _some_ of your children's futures to their own imaginations I have no objections." Hermione said.

"Like you're not grooming Rose to be the Minister for Magic!" Ron exclaimed laughing with Harry.

"Don't be silly! You know perfectly well I believe you can make more substantial change in other ministry positions and the power or appearance of power placed in that position..." But Hermione trailed off and pinked a little in her cheeks when she realized she was being silly herself, "Anyways... I think the house will be a good fit."

"It will." Ron said placing an arm around Hermione and giving her a squeeze.

Ginny joined them with Lilly still fast asleep in her arms, "Hermione, you look like you're going to pop any day now!"

"Well I feel like it too. How's Lilly doing?" Hermione said leaning over and looking down at the baby.

"The life of the party as always." Ginny laughed.

"You want me to take her?" Harry asked Ginny but Ginny smiled and shook her head.

"Well everything outside is ready to go when you are ready, Molly." Arthur said as he walked in the door with Percy.

Once the food was ready they all went outside and enjoyed a late afternoon meal. After dessert Bill, Charlie, and George went back inside and played a game of Exploding Snaps while Victoire, James, Al, and Rose looked on jumping, laughing, and clapping when cards exploded. Harry and Teddy were also in the living room playing a game of Wizard's Chess. A look of deep concentration was slowing growing on Harry face as they played due to Ron constantly whispering advice and instructions in Teddy's ear as they played. Molly, Arthur, Andromeda, Hagrid, Fleur, and Percy sat outside still taking in the last of the days light while Ginny and Hermione were supervising the dishes as they cleaned themselves.

"I can't believe you and Ron planned the move so close to your due date, Hermione." Ginny said as a dish in front of her rinsed itself.

"Yes well you know me, I wouldn't have had it so, but we really just fell in love with the house and figured now or never." Hermione replied.

"I can't wait to see it... Can't believe I have to wait until we help you move in in two days to see it. Very inconsiderate of you."

"What can I say? I suppose some of your brother has rubbed off on me." Hermione laughed in reply.

"I'd say a bit more than _that_ has rubbed off on you.." Ginny quipped and motioned to Hermione's large stomach.

At that Hermione started laughing so hysterically that the dishes that had been rinsing themselves in front of her became a little over-enthusiastic and sprayed both Ginny and her with soapy water. This only made Hermione laugh harder and Ginny join in full force. This commotion made everyone in the living room stop and look into the kitchen at them curiously. But it was not their gazes that stopped Hermione from laughing, it was a giant kick from inside her stomach.

"Oh! Teddy, James, Victoire.. Come and feel this- the baby's kicking hard!" Hermione exclaimed out of breath. At that Teddy, James, and Victoire rushed into the kitchen and placed their hands on Hermione's stomach excitedly and waited. Hermione stood there with her hands on her hips and all of a sudden all of their heads shot up with faces full of surprise and wonder.

"Whoa, Aunt Hermione.. That's so _weird_... You should get that checked out." Teddy said grinning from ear to ear. He then patted her stomach as if to say 'hello' back and went back into the living room.

"It feels like... Like it's trying to get out!" Victoire said in awe.

"Probably is.." Hermione laughed in reply.

James didn't say anything but jumped as he felt another strong kick. Ginny even placed her hand on Hermione's stomach as the kids patted her belly like Teddy and went back to the living room.

"What do you say, Ginny? Does he have a beater's, chaser's, or a keeper's make?" Ron asked walking into the kitchen.

"More like a bludger's if you ask me." Ginny said.

"Phew.." Hermione exclaimed and glanced out the open doorway onto the lawn. "Oh, it looks like Hagrid's heading off. We'd best go say good-bye."

With that everyone made their way outside to say their good-byes. Andromeda and Teddy left soon after, as did Bill, Fleur, and Victoire. After helping clean up the lawn and leave it back to the gnomes George and Percy took their leave.

"Ron, Ginny and I are almost done cleaning up.." Hermione said nodding to Rose who was yawning widely in Charlie's arms. At that, Ron nodded and went to gather up their things to prepare to leave. After Molly finally convinced Hermione and Ginny that the kitchen was clean enough they all said their good-nights and flooed home.

When Hermione, Ron, and Rose arrived at their apartment Ron quickly got Rose ready for bed and placed her in her crib. Hermione set their things down and went to work trying to put their living room in some semblance of order. When she heard Ron tucking Rose in she went and kissed her good-night as well. After they eased her door shut Hermione went to go back into the leaving room and continue her work but Ron stopped her.

"Hermione, we've had a long day. Let's go to bed. The packing can wait." He said yawning.

"No.. No.." Hermione said, yawning as well, "I'm not going to be able to sleep with him kicking like this- might as well get a jump on tomorrow."

"Come at least lie down or have a bath. I don't want you on your feet all night."

"I won't be all night. Just until he calms down." Hermione said, trying to pull away from Ron's firm grip.

"_He_ won't calm down until _you_ do. Come on, I'm not taking no for an answer." Ron said turning and leading her down the hallway toward their bedroom. Without asking her he went into their bathroom and began running the bath for her.

Hermione just leaned in the bathroom doorway with her hands on her stomach watching his determination tiredly. When Ron finished preparing everything he turned and stood his ground, "I will undress you if I have to."

Hermione couldn't help but smile at this, "Fine." She said admitting defeat. She began slipping off her shoes and taking down her hair.

Ron gave her his lop-sided grin and walked towards her, placing his arms around her, "I love you." He said burying his face into her hair and neck.

Hermione blushed and melted immediately, "I love you too.." She said faintly as she felt him kiss her neck.

He then placed a kiss on her lips, released her slowly, and made his way into the bedroom starting to shed clothing as well. It was later that night, long after her bath, and joining Ron in bed that the contractions began.


End file.
